


Paying the Bills

by SluttyPamian



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Trans Male Character, camboy Connor, human!AU, negotiated scene, size kink i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyPamian/pseuds/SluttyPamian
Summary: Connor loves the fact the man he rents a room from accepts PayPal and autopay. What the man doesnt' accept however, is Connor missing two months of rent. He quite likes Connor's occupation of choice however, and is willing to help the boy earn a little extra.





	Paying the Bills

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I tried something a little different this time with the language in this fic? I had someone tell me once that the language I use describing Connor could trigger some major dysphoria, and I see in a lot of fic with trans characters where the guys clit is referred to as either a cock, dick, or T-dick so I figured I'd try that out?
> 
> (Fun anatomy lesson incoming) Like, yeah when a dude's on T it causes clitoral growth that typically ranges between 1-3 inches which can visually appear to be a type of pseudo penis. This can be enhanced w/ surgeries and stuff ANYWAY BEFORE I RAMBLE TOO MUCH I figured I'd try... Copying what I've seen in other fic?
> 
> My knowledge on what a guys vagina looks like after he's been taking T shots is limited, and the only online resources I've found have either been repetition of the stuff I already know, or some headass saying "well just go to xtube and type in ftm in the search bar" and I'm not looking up fetish porn.

Hank stood outside the closed door to Connor’s room with his heart practically bursting out of his chest. He knew that just on the other side, Connor was busy streaming himself to a few thousand people on an adult cam site. Hank himself had been watching the stream to get himself warmed up for what was about to happen. Last Hank checked, the younger man had been completely nude and warming himself up with one of his dildos to get ready for taking Hank later. Connor had talked to Hank before about joining him on a stream, he wouldn’t even have to get naked if he didn’t feel comfortable doing so. Hank was very supportive of Connor’s choice to be a cam worker and wanted to be a part of one of his streams, but also didn’t want to scare off Connor’s audience. Connor certainly didn’t think Hank would scare off his audience, and the two spent time talking and discussing if and how Hank would ever be part of his stream. Eventually they came up with an idea that would be more acting than anything else, so Hank could slip into a character and not worry about being so nervous. Everything had been meticulously planned out, the pair had even done a play act of the scene without the cam being on. Steeling himself, Hank set his face in a scowl and opened up the door to Connor’s room.

“Connor, the fuck are you doing?”

Hank had to fight to keep himself in character, pretending he was shocked by the sight in front of him. In a sense, he was, having never seen Connor from this angle before. He was in front of his computer, large headphones covering his ears and his stream details showing on his computer. Connor’s eyes were closed and he was leaned back in the chair with a content look on his face as he thrust a small dildo in and out of himself at a languid pace. Hank walked closer to Connor and could see the chat going crazy on Connor’s computer. They were surprised to see Hank enter and some of them were sending panicked messages to the chat. It was almost funny to watch, but Hank had a job to do. He slapped his hands on Connor’s chair and jolted him forward. Connor yelped in surprise and his headphones fell off his head. Hank positioned himself so that he and Connor were both on screen and the audience could see them from a profile view. He leaned into Connor’s space and bit the inside of his cheek so he wouldn’t laugh at the overly comedic sound of the dildo hitting the floor.

“I knew you were a fuckin’ weirdo, but I had no clue this is how you made your money.”

Connor whimpered and tried to cover himself, only for Hank to grip his wrists and force his hands away.

“Must not make very much doing this, you’re two months behind on rent.”

Connor visibly shudders and glances over at the computer. The chat is still going crazy, some of them think it’s a rouse, others are concerned for Connor’s safety. At least they’re not heartless.

“B-behind? N-no...”

Christ, it was so cliche Hank could barely handle it. It was like one of the bad pornos he and Connor liked to laugh at.

“I-I-I... I have the autopay set up, it was working just fine before...”

“Well it’s not working now, and you owe me two hundred dollars.”

Hank made a point of looking down, then over at Connor’s computer where a donation meter was running. On a good stream, Connor could normally earn about eighty dollars. So far he had earned seven.

“Two... Hundred...”

Connor was really going all out. His lip trembled ever so slightly and Hank had to resist the urge to take it between his teeth. Instead, Hank looked at the screen displaying Connor’s stream statistics and checked the donation tab. He looked back to Connor with a smirk and traced his trembling lip with his thumb. Fuck, he wanted to press it inside Connor’s waiting mouth and listen to him moan.

“How about I help you out Connor?” He purrs.

Hank couldn’t believe how seductive and husky his voice sounded. Was it always like that? Maybe just the thought of burying his cock in his boyfriend in front of thousands of people, bouncing him on his lap until he was a babbling mess.

“H-Help me?”

Connor sounded so pure, so helpless. It was no wonder he had so many followers. Hank held Connor’s chin and turned him to face the camera. A tongue darted out to wet soft lips as Connor looked at his reflected image on the computer screen.

“We’ll put on a show together, what do you say? I bet your loyal fans would get a kick out of it, and I’m curious to see just how big of a slut you are.”

Without waiting for an answer, Hank spun around Connor’s chair so he was facing the camera head on and dragged his fingers down his chest. Connor shivered at the touch and made a quiet noise of embarrassment. Hank mouthed along Connor’s neck while his fingers continued their exploration of the younger boy’s body. He circled a nipple, rubbed at it, raising it into a stiff peak before pinching it. Hank was rough with Connor’s nipple, just how he liked it. How he could feel it.

“Ah~! Mr. Anderson..!”

Teeth grazed Connor’s neck for the briefest of moments.

“Limited time offer baby boy, you better tell daddy what you want.”

It wasn’t fair on Hank’s part to play on Connor’s daddy kink, but he did tell Hank that anything they’ve done in the past was fair game for the stream. The whine Connor choked out was very real, and so was the full body tremble. The chat seemed to be responding positively. Hank ignored the few comments he saw about him being a ratty old man.

“Well? Use your words.”

“...Yes...”

“Yes? Yes what baby?”

Hank trailed his fingers down and watched Connor’s face on the computer with a hungry gaze. A deep flush crept along his face and chest and he could see even lower Connor’s lips shiny with his slick. Hank wanted to spin the chair back around and have Connor all to himself. He wanted to sink to his knees and eat Connor like he was his last meal.

“You want to show me what a slut you are? You want me to fuck you in front of all these people?”

Hank’s fingers traveled lower and lower and lower until he brushed them against his lips and small cock. He worked the cock between his fingers, twisting just enough to give Connor the friction that would make it hard to concentrate.

“I bet you’d look beautiful bouncing on my cock. You feel so nice and wet right now.”

Hank worked a finger inside Connor nice and slow. He mouthed along his neck and throat more, licking a stripe along the same path his lips took.

“Tell me right now baby, is daddy fucking you?”

Another finger pressed into Connor and he keened. Hank ground his palm against Connor’s cock while pumping and curling his fingers, angling them just right to make him cry out.

“Yes daddy, please fuck me!” 

Hank kept thrusting his fingers, adding in a third one to stretch Connor even further. The younger boy rocked his hips eagerly against the fingers while biting his lip to hold back the moans trying so hard to get out. He looked so debauched, Hank thought, and they hadn’t even gotten to the good part. Hank worked his fingers inside Connor for just a moment longer before slowly pulling them out and bringing them up to the the younger boy’s lips for him to taste. Connor obediently cleaned Hank’s fingers, moaning needily as he did. Hank pulled his fingers back and claimed Connor’s mouth in a probing kiss. Connor held nothing back, eagerly sliding his tongue against Hank’s and grabbing his clothes to keep him anchored. Hank pulled Connor out of his chair and positioned him onto his knees on the floor. He angled Connor’s face up and held his mouth open with two fingers pressing down on his tongue. With his other hand, Hank undid his pants and pulled out his cock.

“Think you can fit this in your mouth for me?”

He rubbed his leaking tip against Connor’s cheek and lips, painting him like a masterpiece for those watching the stream to enjoy. He took his fingers out of Connor’s mouth and threaded them into his soft hair to hold him in place. Connor whimpered softly as he looked at it and his tongue darted out to lick his lips.

“It’s... Big...” He mumbled in awe.

“So thick...”

Hank tugged lightly on Connor’s hair and guided him forward so his lips pressed against his cockhead.

“Start off slow baby boy, work yourself up to it.”

Connor parted his lips and allowed Hank to guide his cock into his mouth. Just the tip pressed inside him, which Connor sucked on lightly. Hank praised Connor for every inch he took in. By the time Connor had taken half of Hank, his jaw was aching from the stretch and drool dribbled down leaving a glossy trail. Hank pulled Connor away with a wet noise and watched as a string of his precum connecting his cock to the boy’s lips broke. Connor panted lightly and tried to bring his lips back, but Hank held him back with a chuckle.

“What an eager boy you are, huh? Let’s see what your adoring fans say.”

Hank pulled Connor to his feet and bent him over his computer desk. Hank kept one hand grasping Connor’s hair, and the other sneaked down to play more with Connor’s sensitive cock.

“Read some of the comments for me.”

They were just far enough away Connor was visible from the waist up. He had actually rearranged his entire setup for the explicit purpose of Hank fucking him against the desk.

“O-Okay daddy.” Connor said shakily.

“He looks hot sucking cock like that.”

“Wow, little slut really fell into the role.”

“I wonder if his pussy feels as good as it looks.”

“I hope he gets fucked real good.”

Connor kept rattling off the comments sent in. Hank ground his palm against Connor’s cock to keep him rocking his hips, but wasn’t giving him enough to get off. Connor’s voice started to shake the longer Hank rubbed him, but the older man wasn’t giving up.

“Looks like da- Ah~!!! Looks like daddy is treating him right.”

“He must be so wet right now, when is he getting fucked?”

Connor shuddered and tried as hard as he could to rut against Hank’s hand to get off. 

“Well well baby boy, looks like they want to see you take daddy’s cock. How about it?”

Hank guided his cock to Connor and teased his opening. Connor moaned and Hank couldn’t tell if the twitch of his hips was intentional or not. He spread Connor open and pressed the head of his cock against him, tip just barely entering him.

“Tell daddy what you need.”

Connor adjusted his grip on the desk and angled his hips back to entice Hank.

“I need you to fuck me daddy, please, I’m...”

“Shhhh, don’t worry baby boy.”

Hank pressed himself inside Connor, bringing his hips flush against the boy in one fluid motion. Connor moaned sharply and arched his back. Hank didn’t waste any time, both he and Connor had been waiting too long. He began a pace that was hard and deep and left Connor gasping for breath with each jolt of Hank’s hips. Hank filled Connor to his absolute limit and left him no room to even think. He was reduced to a babbling mess, and out of the corner of his eye Connor could see the donations rolling in. He was definitely going to break his average tonight.

Hank increased his pace and jerked Connor’s head back to mouth at his exposed throat. He scraped his teeth along the soft skin and sucked hickies as he went. The people in Connor’s stream were going to know he belonged to Hank for a good, long time.

“Ha-... Daddy, so close... Gonna come...”

Hank took his fingers out of Connor’s hair and brought his hand down to jerk Connor off. The boy whimpered and tried to grind his hips into Hank with every hard thrust from the older man, but didn’t have the angle he needed. Hank knew what Connor needed however and helped to position the boy so he was taking Hank as deep as he could with each thrust.

“Come for me baby, that’s it. Fuck, I wanna fill you up. Watch my come drip out of you when I’m done.”

“Please... Please...”

Connor came almost as soon as his pleas left his lips and Hank continued to pound him through it. He cried out, back arching deliciously and looked at the camera so the viewers could see his face. Towards the end of his climax, he could feel Hank filling him and then go still after a couple of particularly rough thrusts. Hank panted hotly against his ear a couple times before pulling out, and sure enough Connor could feel Hank’s come slowly dribbling out and down his thighs. Hank ran his fingers through the mixture of his and Connor’s fluids and brought it up to Connor’s lips for him to taste. Connor accepted the fingers with an exhausted whimper and sucked them clean. Hank pulled his fingers out of Connor’s mouth and tucked himself back into his pants. He placed his hands on Connor’s shoulders and made a show of peeking over him and looking at the stream.

“Well now, look at this. We pulled in quite a bit, didn’t we?”

Connor hadn’t actually paid attention to the donation totals for a while, and when he saw the total amount his eyes widened in genuine shock. 

“That’s... Oh... Wow...”

Four hundred and eighty-seven dollars.

“Looks like you made enough to cover rent.”

He patted Connor on the back nonchalantly and even had the nerve to flick his nipples briefly.

“Well since you’re rolling in cash right now, why don’t you go ahead and get your rent caught up. Oh, and go ahead and pay next month’s too, just so you don’t forget.”

The next part of the scene, the hardest part for Hank, was he had to leave the room and he couldn’t come back until Connor gave him the okay. So Hank went to the bathroom and washed his hands and grabbed a snack from the kitchen. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out and opened up a text from Connor asking him to bring up a glass of chocolate milk and the box of vanilla wafers in the cabinet. Hank smiled softly at the request, and even picked out Connor’s favourite cup for the milk. The door to Connor’s bedroom was open and when Hank entered he could see Connor had changed into comfortable PJ’s and was sitting on the bed with his back braced against his headboard, GameBoy clutched in his hands.

“Hey, room or one more?”

Connor patted the bed beside him and smiled when Hank joined him. Connor’s bed was a bit smaller than his own, but it could still hold the both of them if they were close. Connor took the snacks from Hank as he sat on the bed and slowly drank the milk. He set the empty milk cup on his bedside table and Hank spent the next half hour occasionally feeding him the vanilla wafers as he played Pokemon. Connor would chuckle softly each time Hank jokingly asked him if each Pokemon was Pikachu. Once he had his fill of the vanilla wafers, Connor turned off his game and scooted down further on the bed.

“Will you sleep here tonight?” He asked Hank softly.

“Of course.”

Hank got up from the bed to turn off the bedroom light and slipped under the covers with Connor. He wrapped his arms around the boy and gave him a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“We should get a shower.” Hank told him.

“Mmm... Not enough spoons.” Connor mumbled.

“Streaming takes it out of me.”

Connor wrapped his arms around Hank and brought their foreheads together with a content sigh.

“Anything I can do for you?” Hank murmured.

Connor hummed in response.

“Rub my back until I fall asleep? I’m sorry Hank, I should’ve told you I wouldn’t have any spoons after the stream.”

“Hey, it’s okay baby, you don’t have to apologize. You just snuggle up with me and close your eyes.”

Hank cradled Connor against his chest and moved his hand in soothing circles on his back to calm him. He could practically feel the tension melting out of Connor’s body the longer he rubbed his back. He thought Connor had fallen asleep when he felt the boy press a kiss against him.

“Thank you Hank. I love you.”

“Mmm, I love you too Connor. Goodnight baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> SO YEAH THAT WAS A WILD RIDE HUH?
> 
> This is probably going to be the fic that kills me honestly. I've never written daddy kink? Least not that I can think of off the top of my head? Also I love the idea of camboy Connor because uh... I wanna be a camboy oops. I even have a whole gig planned out where I bought a horse mask and everything, and my name is gonna be "Ponyboy Curtis".
> 
> HEY! I HAVE A DISCORD!!! I like to pretend it's a serious place for legit writing discussion, but really it's just a lot of screaming and memeing. Come join me? 
> 
> https://discord.gg/bDnHetr


End file.
